¡He matado a mi marido!
¡He matado a mi marido! is an upcoming Spanish comedy film written and directed by Francisco Lupini Basagoiti. Headed by actress Maria Conchita Alonso and Assumpta Serna, the film features an ensemble cast also starring Eduardo Yañez, Guy Ecker, Alicia Machado, Gaby Espino, and Luis Ernesto Franco. Revolving around a woman who accidentally kills her husband and tries to get away with the murder. It addresses themes like female loneliness, death, marriage and family dynamics mixing the genres of farce and melodrama. '' Plot In an attempt to save her crumbling marriage, Remedios (Maria Conchita Alonso) has organized a grand party in her home to celebrate her husband's (Guy Ecker) recent Pritzker Prize win. However, things take a turn for the worst when, on the morning of the party, she discovers her husband in their marital bed with another woman. Blinded by hysteria, despair, pain and the thirst for explanations, Remedios tries to scare her husband with a gun that, by whims of destiny, ends up killing him. With guests arriving in a few hours, and her oblivious son and daughter already on the way, Remedios must convince Berta (Assumpta Serna), the maid of the house, to help her hide the body and host the greatest party of the century, without anyone noticing that the man of the hour is missing. With guests growing anxious, more mistresses coming out of the woodwork, and their daughter desperately seeking her father, things become increasingly complicated for Remedios to keep her secret, survive the pain of heartbreak and keep the truth from threatening the family nucleus. In the end, Remedios will have to face the truth to save what's left of her hysterically dysfunctional family. Music The official soundtrack to ¡He matado a mi marido! (I Killed my husband!) was released on Feb 1st of 2019 in all platforms. "This ends now, for better or for worse, I discovered you’re a cheater and I think I’ve had Enough!” Actress, and three times Grammy nominated singer, Maria Conchita Alonso (The Running Man) belts in the theme song to film. The song was written by Andrés Soto, Gerardo Giraldo and Francisco Lupini with orchestrations by Paul Rubenstein. “Writing "¡Ya no más!" (Enough!) with my old friend Gerardo Giraldo was a fun challenge. We were inspired by Lupini's fast-paced dialogue in the film and the anxieties of the main character, which are reflected in the intensity of the song, both in the lyrics and the music.” Says Soto, “Paul Rubinstein (who has worked with Jarabe de Palo and Natalia Lafourcade) provided a great arrangement and Maria Conchita did an amazing job delivering the demanding lyrics." We wanted to portray anguish mixed with adrenaline, a Ranchera on speed. The glory of the 80 synthesized in a laboratory of aphrodisiac substances,” Says Francisco Lupini, the writer and director of the film who also wrote additional lyrics to the song. Maria Conchita Alonso told Billboard in an exclusive interview, that "Enough!," reminds her of classic songs from Spanish singer Camilo Sesto, who has been nominated for three Grammy awards, adding that the track was also challenging because of its quick pace. "It has many words like an Alejandro Sanz song," Alonso says. "I was sweating in the recording studio. There are a few things I'd like to do with the song when I perform it live." References External links * Category:Spanish-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Spanish films Category:American films